


Valentine's Day

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Hermione wants to celebrate, Severus does not.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-14 12:08am to 12:18am  
> Dedication: This was a birthday present for liquid, who I met during Book Fair FFM08. Hope you enjoy it.

"Stop working." The raven-haired man looked up in annoyed surprise. "I beg your pardon?" "Stop working. It's Valentine's Day. You can return to your desk when it's gone." "You know perfectly well that I do not celebrate this ridiculous day." She smiled. "That was before we got married. Now you will." "And how will you persuade me to do this?" He inquired, his trademark smirk firmly in place. Hermione leant down, right next to his ear. "You will either celebrate with me or you won't get your reward." "Reward?" He asked hoarsely, her tone leaving him wanting. "Your reward..." She whispered seductively, "will be to play with me tonight in whatever way you desire. No matter what your fantasy entails, I will allow it and find pleasure in it... Much pleasure."


End file.
